Don't Be
by RCMountie
Summary: WARNING: I ship Olive/Otto. I feel guilty for shipping kids... No hate comments, please. Or I will delete them. Miss Cornelia was thrown in there for laughs... I now know the real former Miss O. By the way, I don't own Odd Squad.
"Don't Be"

 _by RoyalCanadianMountie and Kip R. Curad_

 _ **Never had a dream come true until the day that I found you. - S Club 7**_

"Otto, Olive! In my office! Now!"  
"I knew that was going to happen. Let's go," Olive said as she stood up.  
Miss O sat at her desk, drumming her fingers impatiently, while Miss Cornelia, the old Miss O, was knitting in the background.  
"You wanted to see us, Miss O?" Olive said, a bit nervously.  
"What are you standing up for? Sit down!" Miss O pointed to the chairs. Otto and Olive sat down promptly.  
"It seems that Otto saved you in time," Miss O observed. Miss Cornelia yawned, then continued knitting.  
"Y-y-yes, he did," Olive replied uncertainly, glancing at Otto. Olive had recently had a bad experience regarding a pie. "There isn't anything, well, _going on_ between you two, is there?" Miss O got straight to the point.  
Olive blushed. Miss Cornelia glanced up. _Olive is one of the few girls left who can blush_ , she thought, then continued knitting.  
"O-o-of course not, M-miss O," Olive stuttered. Otto just looked confused.  
"If you don't mind me asking, Miss O," Otto spoke up, "what are you talking about?"  
 _Just like a man_ , Miss Cornelia thought dryly. _Never knowing what's 'going on' around them._  
Miss O looked briefly at Otto, then turned back to Olive with her eyebrows raised.  
"I just told him that since we're a part of Odd Squad, we have to remain strictly professional, polite, serious, and unemotional, right, Otto?" Olive tried to tell him with her eyes to agree with her.  
Miss O gave her a pleased smile.  
"What? Oh, no," Otto disagreed, while Olive furiously shook her head at him, "Olive gave me a big hug and said I was her hero." He smiled at the memory, but Olive groaned.  
 **"** _ **What**_ **?" Miss O frowned at Olive disapprovingly.**  
 **"Okay, so maybe I did get a** _ **little**_ **carried away," Olive laughed nervously. "But I promise you it won't happen again."**  
 **"It had better not happen again! Now leave!" Miss O shooed them out, amidst the quiet giggles from Miss Cornelia and Miss O's dog Whoops.**  
 **-**

Fifteen Seconds Later...

" _Olive!_ Why did you promise such a thing? You know we won't be able to keep it," Otto said as soon as they were out of the office.

"Because if I hadn't, Miss O would have-" but Olive got no further as Otto pulled her to him  
and kissed her.  
" _Otto_!" Olive cried, pulling away and turning away from him, trying to catch her breath. "Do you know what Miss O's going to do?! _We're going to get kicked off the Squad_!"  
"What? Oh, Olive," Otto grabbed her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I-"  
"Don't be." Olive turned back around, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back.  
\- During These Fifteen Seconds...  
amidst the quiet giggles of Miss Cornelia and Miss O's dog Whoops, Miss O watched the scene unfold in front of the glass doors to her office. She growled, and Miss Cornelia and Miss O's dog Whoops stopped their quiet giggles and glanced at each other, then Miss O.  
"What am I going to do?" Miss O muttered. "I can't kick them off the Squad; they're my best Agents..." A light bulb went off in her head. "Oscar! I can't stop them, but Oscar can." She took off her badge and called Oscar.  
"Hey, guys," Oscar said as he popped up from under Miss O's desk.  
"Oscar! Stop them!" Miss O screeched, pointing out the door. Oscar took one look and burst into laughter, amidst the quiet giggles of Miss Cornelia and Miss O's dog Whoops.  
"This is not a joke! Stop them!"  
"They are really getting into it, aren't they?" Miss Cornelia observed. Okay, this was too much. Miss O gave her a dark look.  
Miss O's dog Whoops gave a quiet bark.  
"I don't think you can stop two love-struck teenagers," Oscar said, amidst the quiet giggles from Miss Cornelia and Miss O's dog Whoops.  
"That's right, Toscar!" someone said. The four of them whirled around just as Odd Todd emerged from under Miss O's desk.  
"Agent Todd! What are you doing here?" Miss O glanced back through her office doors. The scene had not changed. She gulped nervously.  
"First of all, it's Odd Todd now. Second, I'm coming to get Scribbles to join the Todd Squad." Odd Todd looked around. "Where is she anyway?"  
"Um..." Oscar and Miss O looked at each other briefly, then turned away.  
Odd Todd started toward the doors, then stopped short. " _Olive_?" he gasped. Then he burst through the doors.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he shouted as he yanked Olive away from Otto and held her against him as tightly as he could.  
"Let go of me!" Olive yelped, struggling to get out of Odd Todd's grasp, amidst the quiet gasps from Miss Cornelia and Miss O's dog Whoops.  
"Let go of her!" Otto growled, pulling her back, but more gently.  
Olive was not enjoying being pushed and pulled around like a dogs chew-toy. Especially not when the "dogs" were getting really possessive.  
"Stop them!" Miss O cried for the hundredth time. When neither Oscar nor Miss Cornelia nor Miss O's dog Whoops did anything to stop them, she decided to take things into her own hands. She strutted up to Odd Todd and, with a "Hyah!" and a few karate chops, had Odd Todd lying on the ground, gasping, while Olive resided safe in Otto's arms.  
"You'll be sorry! You'll pay for this!" Odd Todd yelled, scrambling to his feet and taking off, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the Karate Master was not following him.  
Oscar stared at Miss O in open admiration.  
Amidst the quiet giggles of Miss Cornelia and Miss O's dog Whoops.  
Olive looked after Odd Todd, then ran back into Miss O's office.  
"Olive!" Otto called, then followed her.  
The rest of the Squad looked on.  
"Olive," Otto said. Olive was sitting in her usual chair and did not look up, so Otto sat down next to her. When Otto turned to look into her face, he was surprised to see she was crying. Olive never cried, not even in the worst situations.  
Olive rubbed furiously at her eyes. "I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry, Otto," she sobbed.  
"No, no, it's okay, it's okay." Otto pulled her closer. "Shh...he's gone, Olive. He's not coming back."  
"He said-" Olive started, but Otto shushed her.  
"Who cares what Odd Todd said? You usually don't. Why should you now?"  
Olive let out a shaky sigh, leaning against Otto.  
"Um, Otto?" Oscar said from behind them. They jumped and turned around. Oscar rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, do you want to come look at my new invention?"  
Otto stared at him open-mouthed, but Olive nodded. "Yes, let's go."  
"No, Olive, I want you here,"Miss O ordered, coming from behind Oscar. When Otto glanced back at Olive, she nodded again. "Okay, go, Otto. I'll stay here with Miss O."  
Otto got up reluctantly and followed Oscar. When they got to the lab, Oscar closed the door quickly behind them and asked, "How did you do it, Otto?"  
"Do what?"  
"You know..." Oscar fumbled with his lab coat. "What I mean is, how did you get _her_ to do it?"  
Otto shrugged, blushing slightly. "I don't know... she just _did_."

Back in Miss O's Office...

"What am I going to do with you?" Miss O paced back and forth in front of Olive.  
"If you don't mind, Miss O," Olive hesitated, "why did you make the "No Couples in Odd Squad" rule?"  
"Because," Miss O sighed. She turned to face Olive. "Because I was afraid of this very thing; that Odd Todd might come back..."  
"Thank you for being concerned, Miss O, but I can take care of my own problems." Olive kept her eyes on her lap.  
Miss O sighed again. "What am I going to do?"  
"You could get rid of the rule," Miss Cornelia suggested smartly.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Miss O seemed relieved. She grabbed her controller off of her desk, turned on the screen and flipped to the Rule Board. "Rule 336: No Couples in Odd Squad. Abolished." Miss O turned back to Olive triumphantly.  
 _Hopefully, there will be no more Problems now,_ Miss Cornelia thought smugly, returning to her knitting.  
The End

Miss O, Olive, Oscar, Otto, Odd Todd, and Whoops: copyright of Odd Squad  
Miss Cornelia: copyright of Lucy Maud Montgomery  
Fanfiction: copyright of RoyalCanadianMountie and Kip R. Curad  
PS: This was our first attempt at romantic Fanfiction. (Well, actually not, if you count _The Horses on the Border_. Does romance between horses count?)  



End file.
